hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Meat King's Party
The Meat King's Party is the 2nd mission in Hitman: Contracts. Target: ''' *Campbell Sturrock *Andrei Puscus Mission Details '''TARGET: Campbell Sturrock "Meat King". INFO: The Scotsman Sturrock and his brother Malcolm run Romania's largest meat packing plant. They're having a party on the premises tonight. DETAILS: Our client believes his daughter was kidnapped and possibly killed by self - proclaimed "Meat King" Campbell Sturrock. Assassinate him and his lawyer, Andrei Puschus and get " The Girl". Sturrock was prosecuted for the kidnapping but despite the overwhelming evidence against him his lawyer got him off through a technicality of Romanian law and some well-placed bribes. They're having a party to celebrate their courtroom victory tonight, so the security is going to be tight at the plant. Even so, it's an ideal opportunity to assassinate the targets. The large number of guests and staff at tonight's party should give you plenty of opportunities to get close to both men. TARGET: '''Andrei Puscus, Lawyer. '''INFO: Puscus got Sturrock's prosecution thrown out through bribes and technicalities. He'll be the guest of honor at the celebration. Background Agent 47 has been sent to a fetish party at Romania's biggest meat factory by the father of a missing girl. His mission is to kill Campbell "The Meat King" Sturrock and his lawyer, a VIP guest at the party. The party is being hosted to celebrate the collapse of a kidnapping case against Sturrock thanks to a technicality exposed by the lawyer (not to mention heavy use of bribery). In addition to killing the two men, 47 was contracted to find the girl and rescue her if she was still alive. Objectives *Rescue the client's daughter from the abattoir. *Assassinate Sturrock's lawyer, Andrei Puscus. *Assassinate Campbell Sturrock, the Meat King. *Escape. Weapons *Firearms ** CZ2000 - Carried by some of the guards. ** Silenced Silverballer - Carried by Andrei Puscus. ** MP9 - Carried by most of the guards. ** Dragunov SVD - Leaning against a table in the main abattoir area. ** Dual Micro Uzis - Bonus weapon for achieving a Silent Assassin rating. *Melee Weapons ** Meat Hook - 47 starts with it. ** Kitchen knife - Almost everywhere. ** Bolt Gun - In the butchering hall and one in both of the horse meat storage rooms. ** Meat Cleaver - On Malcolm Sturrock, inside kitchen and in room behind Campbell Sturrock's room. Disguises *Suit - 47 is wearing it at the start, but it will arouse immediate suspision. *Guest - Allows access to the party, but will be searched for weapons both at the door and upstairs, attacked if one is found. Will need VIP invitation obtained from the Lawyer for access to the Meat King. The Meat King will see through this disguise and call for his guards. *Butcher - Will be searched for weapons at the door, but a meat hook will not arouse suspicion. Will be searched upstairs, and this time a meat hook will result in an attack. However, this disguise will allow 47 access to the Meat King. Not allowed on the roof. *Opium waiter - No visible items held except opium pipes, but has unrestricted access to Puscus. Only one can be in the party, but he periodically leaves for a long enough time for 47 to replace him, kill Puscus, and change disguises again. *Guards can go nearly everywhere and carry MP9s and CZ2000s but your cover is more likely to get blown since there are guards everywhere. Maps HCMM2(1).jpg|Outside HCMM2(2).jpg|1st Floor HCMM2(3).jpg|2nd Floor Gallery Missing girl.jpg|Agent 47 find the clients daughters body. Meatking.jpg|Campbell Sturrock AKA the "Meat King". Cage.png|One of the Dancers at the Party Trivia * Oddly there is a Dragunov SVD and some sniper ammo in the main butchery area at the left side of the main entrance. However, getting to a location that is useful is very difficult with people everywhere. * It is not actually possible to rescue the client's daughter, since she is already dead when 47 finds her. Confirming her death and bringing out enough of her remains for positive identification will satisfy the mission objective. * Campbell Sturrock's brother, Malcolm Sturrock can be found upstairs guarding the client's daughter's corpse. Occasionally, he might sing to himself. Even though he is revealed to be the actual killer, 47 is not obligated to kill him. * The Butchers and Chefs share the same uniform. However, while butchers can freely carry butcher's tools while downstairs, none of these are allowed upstairs. However, the player may conceal a weapon inside the chicken (which is not searched) or acquire a knife upstairs. * The song playing in the room where the client's daughter's corpse is found is called "Put Your Head On My Shoulder", by Paul Anka. * In the 1st Floor on Corridor C, The room with the 3 guests. If 47 kills the 3rd guest on the right, he will still be alive according to the map and is likely pretending to be dead, similar to the mime artist in the last mission. * It is possible that if the guards are after you and you're in the upstairs room containing the remains of the client's daughter, a guard can come crawling out of the body for some strange reason (this is considered an Easter egg). Walkthrough The Meat King's Party/Walkthrough Video #Category:Hitman: Contracts missions